speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Aspect of Crow Trilogy
Aspect of Crow Trilogy by Jeri Smith-Ready. Genres and Sub-Genres Fantasy UF Series Description or Overview Unique, exploring the interconnectedness of man and nature when animals become Guardian Spirits. An adult romantic fantasy trilogy about a world where humans and animals meet in magic, where one woman’s strength must conquer Death itself. ~ Maryse's Book Blog ✥ She was born to die . . . again and again For Rhia was bound to the Spirit of Crow, gifted with the foresight of Death's approach and doomed to the isolation of one feared and set apart. There must always be one whose magic can ease the passage of the people of Asermos to the Other Side. But to be the guide her people require, to truly know the depth of her gift—her curse—Rhia must surrender herself to the wisdom of the Great Forest . . . and drink deeply of Death itself. And though two powerful men stand ready to aid her, even to love her, the Aspect of Crow demands unthinkable sacrifices from the one who walks its path. ~ Eyes Of Crow - Shelfari Lead's Species * Human bound to the Spirit of Crow, gifted with the foresight of Death Primary Supe * Spirit Guides (animal totems) What Sets it Apart * Mystical Narrative Type and Narrators * Third person Narrative mostly from the perspective of Rhia, protagonist. Books in Series Aspect of Crow Trilogy: # Eyes of Crow (2006) # Voice of Crow (2007) # The Reawakened (2008) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides * 0.5. The Wild's Call (2009) ~ Free * Storm Reaper (2008) ~ Free Other Series by Author onsite * Shade series * WVMP Radio series Themes * Embracing your gifts and talents * price of freedom and the horrors of warfare * Death World Building Setting Asermos Places: * Great Forest * Ilion: White City * Velekos: city Supernatural Elements ✥ Guardian spirits, Chosen One, gods, prophecy, Death, magic totem-animals, rebirth, Glossary: * Aspect of the Crow: bringer of death — fore-sees death * Guardian spirits: Every character in Eyes of Crow wields magic bestowed by his or her totem animal. * Bestowing: when a person receives the gift of there spirit animal. * Prophecy: held by the people of the Spirits, that Raven will bestow her aspect to the child of a Crow. * '''Great Forest…and': * '"Descendents": Ilions (people of the City of Ilion—worship gods in human form. * '''Reawakeded: * Raven: 'Groups & Organizations': * People of Ilion: the "Descendents"—those not of the Spirit, a threat—believe in their man-made Gods to the exclusion of the Spirits—leading to potential war. World ✥ The society depicted here is a tribal society where every person has a Spirit animal. — ✥ The people are bound to a spirit who they must serve during their lifetime. From a young age, the leaders in the town believe Rhia's spirit to be Crow, who handles the aspect of death. ~ Gr reader | Lauren ✥ Enter a world where humans and animals meet in magic, where one woman's strength must conquer Death itself. Every character in Eyes of Crow wields magic bestowed by his or her totem animal or Guardian Spirit—sort of X-Men meets Clan of the Cave Bear. The Crow Spirit has given our heroine, Rhia, the power to see the approach of Death. This ability doesn't exactly make her the most popular girl in the village, but her rare talents just might save her people in a time of impending war. ~ Eyes of Crow ✥ Once Rhia is Bestowed the aspect of Crow, she who is touched by death finds a deep belief in life. It's from this point that we learn of the threat from those not of the Spirit, the people of Ilion. Those of the White City believe in their man made Gods to the exclusion of the Spirits. The brewing of war over belief comes to a stunning confrontation. ~ GR Reader | Dori Protagonists ✥ Rhia: (book one & three) We first meet Rhia, main character of the book, as she struggles to accept that she might be a chosen of the Spirit of Crow. Even as a young child she has flirted along the line between death and life, but it is when it counts most that she gives into her fear and fails her dying mother. As such, she is shamed into her Bestowing by her brothers anger and her own need to learn to overcome her fear. ~ GR Reader | Dori ✥ Marek: (book one) ✥ Alanka: (book two) ✥ Filip: (book two) ✥ Sura: (book three) Rhia's niece, bestowed with the aspect of the Snake; ✥ Dravek: (book three) Awards 2007 - Eyes of Crow was named a finalist for the prestigious RITA award (both as a book with Strong Romantic Elements and–since Requiem was e-published–as a contender in the Best First Book category), as well as the Colorado Romance Writers Award of Excellence. And here’s steaming-hot news from the presses: Jeri has just won the 2006 Romantic Times Reviewers Choice Award for Best Fantasy Novel! Congratulations, Jeri! ~ Source Awards/Nominations: * Winner, Romantic Times Reviewers' Choice Award, Best Fantasy * Winner, Write Touch Readers' Choice Award, Best Paranormal * Winner, Third Place, PRISM Award, Best Fantasy * Finalist, Rita Award, Best First Book and Best Novel with Strong Romantic Elements * Finalist, Award of Excellence, Best Paranormal * Finalist, Golden Quill Award, Best Paranormal * Finalist, Aspen Gold Award, Best Paranormal ~Eyes of Crow, a novel by Jeri Smith-Ready - Jeri Smith-Ready Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Eyes of Crow (2006): Eyes Of Crow: There must always be one whose magic can ease the passage of the people of Asermos to the Other Side. But to be the guide her people require, to truly know the depth of her gift—her curse—Rhia must surrender herself to the wisdom of the Great Forest…and drink deeply of Death itself. And though two powerful men stand ready to aid her, even to love her, the Aspect of Crow demands unthinkable sacrifices from one who walks its ✤ BOOK TWO—Voice of Crow (2007): THE DEAD CRY OUT TO HER... In pain, in fear, and in longing--with every passing Rhia hears the cries of the departed. This "gift" from the ancient and mysterious Crow gives Rhia an intimate connection to death. One that holds her soul hostage to enemies from the Other Side, even as her people are threatened by the enemies they call Descendents. But a new prophecy offers hope: Rhia's infant son may hold the key to freedom. And then he is stolen from her. To save her family, protect her home, and reclaim her soul, Rhia will travel as far as she must. To the Descendants' towering white city...or even to the Land of the Dead itself. ~ Voice Of Crow (Aspect of Crow 2) by Jeri Smith-Ready Voice Of Crow: But those chosen by the spirits can never be normal. Rhia has glimpsed the future of her newborn son—a child who is stolen from her. And if she must deaden her heart to the living and wander the world of the departed to retrieve him, then so be it.For her family and her people, Rhia would sacrifice anything. And Crow knows it ~ ✤ BOOK THREE—The Reawakened (2008): She is Rhia, bound to the Spirit of Crow and gifted with vision. In a world besieged by escalating conflict, fate has marked her to deliver the Reawakened from oppression. Now, with a mighty army of Descendants threatening to crush what's left of her people's magic, she must trust an ancient prophecy and accept the power that is her birthright—the power of life and death itself. For while the storm of revolution rages, the legacy of the Reawakened is about to be rewritten…in her family's blood. ~ The Reawakened (Aspect of Crow 3) by Jeri Smith-Ready Category:Series